


Not to the Rest

by ICAll



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICAll/pseuds/ICAll
Summary: Mason Elliot wasn't like the other girls in school. She didn't dress like them and she dyed her hair because I could see the roots revealing her natural hair. She spent most of her time in the library reading anything she could get her hands on. She was quiet in class and people seemed to laugh at her. She was a beautiful flower and these weeds were killing her beauty. It's up to me to be the one that pulls the weeds away from her, to be the sunshine she needs to reach her full potential. I,Ethan Glenn, will show her how special she really is.I've seen a lot of memes about how male writers make female characters so I wanted to try my hand at having a male character who embodies the meme while the female character actually has a personality to her. idk this felt funny to me as I'm writing it even though I hated how simplistic I wrote this. Im gonna make up for it tho





	Not to the Rest

She was the definition of gorgeous. Her long purple hair with blonde roots flowed around her as she sat in the back of the library ignoring the world. She seemed so invested in the book she was reading, taking small breaks from it every so often to write something down in a notebook next to her. I contemplated sitting next to her, not wanting to disturb her to much as we had barely met before today. If I recall correctly, she had just came to this school yesterday, a transfer student from the other side of the country. No doubt from her dark clothes she was a loner, made fun of by others.   
I didn't exactly notice her till yesterday either. We just so happen to have been walking down opposite ends of the hallway till we met in the middle and bumped into each other. I heard her apologize as she quickly knelt down to gather her belongings now scattered on the ground. I quickly got down to help her gather her stuff when our hands had met on the same book. The Catcher in the Rye. I felt my heart skip a beat seeing she read the same kind of books as me. We looked up at our eyes met, her brown eyes stared back into mine as she gave me a smile and whispered a thank you as she got up and began to walk away. I began to notice her more as I found out quickly she is in my first two and my last class. But yesterday, there were these people sitting by her desk who all started laughing at her for no reason as they took her notebook and passed it around. The were being so mean and it made my blood boil. No one with such individuality should ever be laughed at.   
I found out she goes by Mason today in first period. It's an odd name for a girl but so fitting for how unique she is. Mason Elliot. She sits alone in the library instead of being down at lunch with everyone else. I don't blame her, it gets loud and chaotic which is why I just so happen to find her here all by herself. I didn't want to disturb her yet, so I took a seat at the table across from her and pulled out my copy of Lord of the Flies and began to read, looking up at her every so often to see if we would make eye contact, but we never did. Instead I did see she was reading The Catcher in the Rye, the book from yesterday. If only she would look at me and see that I'm here. It didn't last long as she packed up her stuff right before the bell signalling the end of lunch rung. She quickly made her way into the halls and disappeared like she never existed to begin with. I'd see her soon however, we have our last class together, it wouldn't be much longer. 

Oh thank whatever god exists that I got out of there before the bell so he couldn't follow me. The last thing I need him to do is figure out my schedule after what happened in middle school. I thought I would avoid him but as soon as I saw him in my first period class that hope was gone. I've only been in the middle school building so I got lost my first day in the high school and my friends didn't have any classes near me to help me find my way. That's when I bump into him, Ethan. I never got along with him in middle school as he was an odd kid to put it lightly. He found a different girl pretty every week but for some reason Victoria was his main target of infatuation, to the point she punched him in the face when she caught him going through her spare book bag she had brought with her one Friday that held stuff for her to sleep over my house. That quickly ended the infatuation but not his attraction to girls.  
I didn't even realize it was him I bumped into until I looked up to thank him. He held my copy of The Catcher in the Rye for English class while I tried to take it from him and I would have been left confused as to why he stared at it so intently until I saw him in the library today, sitting across from me reading Lord of the Flies and looking at me. He must think I actually like these kinds of books. I've only read them for English, I thought he would have gotten the memo when he saw me answering the reading comprehension questions but no, I caught him staring at me twice out of the corner of my eye. I kept a watch on the time for when lunch would be over and made my move out of there right before the halls would fill so he wouldn't be able to confront me. I really don't like this kid but I can say I am grateful he doesn't remember me. I feel much more comfortable when Victoria catches up with me.   
"Maysen! Wait up you walk so fast!" she calls after me as I slow my pace down to a stop. "How was doing homework last minute in the library? Worth skipping lunch for?"  
I groan shaking my head "Not at all. if that was any motivation to do my homework when I'm supposed to, that was it. Ethan was there."   
The moment I say his name her face sours as she cracks her knuckles   
"So I hear it's round two?" she asks me   
"Don't do that, I can beat him up myself if I need to. It's just so weird since he never came after me in seventh grade before I moved."  
"To be fair, you did look like a boy for a while and your name and the name Mason sounds the same so people just assume."  
"You...okay so you have a point."


End file.
